Red Vs Blue: Consequences
by hentai hunters
Summary: Alliances will be broken, trust will be destroyed, and major plans will be unveiled in Red vs Blue: Consequences! Immediately after season 13, Tucker is kidnapped and taken to Remnant, leaving team RWBY scratching their heads and the blood gulch crew looking for him. But when they find him, everyone discovers that a certain someone isn't telling the truth.
1. The Misstep

The door exploded open and so did the heros of Chorus

Gunfire, punches and kicks were heard throughout the hall as the Reds and Blues fought against Hargrove's forces. Carolina dropped one of the soldiers with a well placed kick to the head as Washington rolled by her and fired his pistol, taking out two behind her.

Sarge, Caboose,Grif and Simmons were pinned down by a corner.Grif fired the brute shot, taking out several soldiers around him as the rest covered him.

Leaping through the explosions, Captain Tucker cut his way through dozens of soldiers. "Swish! Swish! Stab," he yelled, sticking his energy sword through the gut of an enemy, as he shot several around him with his pistol.

Tucker felt invincible. Like he had superpowers, or skill that he never possessed. Stabbing his way through all of his enemies, he became one with the catastrophic carnal of chaos, killing anyone who came close.

"They just keep coming, don't they?" Washington said over the sound of his gunfire.

Carolina deflected a punch headed straight for her, grabbed the arm, twisted it, and kicked the body that threw it. "Yeah, they aren't slowing down!"

"It looks like old Hargrove is compensating for something," Grif yelled over the explosions he was creating.

"Just stay sharp," Wash yelled. "Don't let them overwhelm you!"

"What?" Tucker yelled, digging his sword out of one of the enemy.

At that precise moment, he felt something prick his neck, making him woozy. He stumbled for a second, and fell to the floor.

The impact almost knocked him out, and he could feel himself being grabbed. He looked up to see two soldiers holding on to his arms, and dragging him towards a teleporter.

"Tucker!" Caboose shouted. Carolina noticed him being dragged and aimed her pistol straight at one of them. A sudden explosion knocked Carolina off balance, and she accidentally misfired, hitting one of them in the leg, taking it off.

The soldier suddenly stumbled, and all three of them fell into the teleporter, leaving behind only a robotic leg.

"I'm bored," Ruby whined from her position in the forest. "This mission suuuuuuuucckks."

"Don't be such a pest Ruby. Besides, you volunteered for this mission," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"I know but I didn't know it be so lame," Ruby responded. "Why is Forever Fall so empty?"

"That's just how it is sometimes. You can't always catch a fish on your first cast. Sometimes you gotta wait," said Yang.

Blake suddenly looked up. "What about fish?" she asked.

Suddenly, team RWBY heard a series of strange sounds emitting from beyond the trees. Some odd whooshing noise, a yell, and something hitting the ground. The members of RWBY looked at each other nervously.

"...What was that?" Ruby asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. Didn't sound too good." Yang said. "Maybe we should check it-"

Suddenly, the howling of wild Ursas could be heard. Team RWBY immediately drew their weapons and headed towards the sound.

Ruby cut down several branches in front of them and unveiled a peculiar, yet urgent sight.

Several Ursa stood around a heap of shredded metal, roaring around a fallen blue solider.

The soldier had on a full set of seemingly futuristic armour with a solid white circle for the visor. He was clutching his neck and drooping, like he was about to pass out.

Team RWBY immediately jumped into action, taking on all of the creatures. Ruby shot forward with a boost of speed, planted Crescent Rose into the ground, and shot a round, spinning her around and kicking several of them in the face.

Weiss summoned a glyph and sped forward, directly stabbing one in the chest.

An Ursa threw a paw at Blake, who used her Semblance to flip over it and stab in the neck.

Yang caught the arm of one trying to maul her, and punched it straight in the face,bbackflipping behind one trying to attack her from behind, and threw a thunderous uppercut, launching it straight in the air.

The silence told them that every Ursa was finished with. Everyone stopped to catch a breath, before noticing that the blue soldier was staring at them.

"What the fuuuucccc-" he said wearily, passing out mid sentence.

Tucker's head hurt.

Actually, that was an understatement. His head felt like it was about to explode. He felt himself trying to open his eyes, but ge couldn't. Everything was black.

"Here's the patient. His armour doesn't match any known models in Remnant. It's like he's an alien," a voice said out of the darkness.

"An alien with human features, I presume?" another asked.

Tuckers eyes suddenly snapped open. All the pain suddenly disappeared as he lunged forward.

"Washington?" he yelled out in surprise. Standing in front of him, a tall, grey haired man with a cane looked at a man with a serious face with something that looked like metal or a bandage on his forehead.

"I'm afraid we don't have anyone named Washington here," the old man said, his voice sounding identical to the former freelancer. "But I do believe we have much to discuss."

"And then I looked up and these fucking scary ass monsters destroyed the robots and then they were all killed by these hot teenagers, and then I passed out! Then you two woke me up!"

Ozpin looked at General Ironwood with concern. "I've never heard of this so called "Chorus" before. And I would rather

you not refer to my students with that adjective.

"I'm serious, did you see the blonde one? I think I'm in love."

"Mr. Tucker"

"I love a woman who can kick my ass."

Ironwood sighed. "We received a transmission earlier today at about the time Mr. Tucker here said. It's a forgotten planet that was in a civil war funded by a corporation known as Charon industries. The person sending it out said his name was Epsilon."

"Oh, that's my buddy Church," Tucker said. "He's an A.I."

Ozpin looked at him. "An A.I?"

"Yeah, he was created by some guy named Leonard Church, and was a fragment of an A.I based off of himself, but he's dead now," Tucker said. "Yo Church, where you at?"

Nothing happened.

"Church, buddy, come on. Where are you?"

Still, nothing happened. Ironwood looked at Ozpin.

Finally, a voice could be heard echoing through Tucker's new armour.

 _"Hey guys... if you're hearing this then it means you did it."_

Team RWBY gathered outside of the elevator that took them to Professor Ozpin's room with anxiety. They didn't know who that mysterious soldier was, and they wanted to make sure he was ok.

"Do you think he's dead?" Ruby asked fearfully.

Blake was about to answer, when suddenly the door slammed open, and the soldier ran out.

"Wait! Hold on!" Weiss yelled, but it was too late. The soldier was rounding a corner and heading towards the exit.

The elevator doors opened again and out stepped Ozpinand Ironwood, looking around.

The only thing the six of them could hear was an echoing voice that was slowly getting quieter.

 _They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end, they just have to have faith..._

 **Hello everybody, and thank you for reading Red Vs Blue: Consequences! The lore of these two worlds are very hard to put together without fucking up thecannonofboth of them, so let me explain some stuff!**

 **\- Takes place after season 13 of rvb (obviously)**

 **\- Takes place between seasons 1 and 2 of RWBY.**

 **\- To make the series a lot easier to manage, the fall of Beacon never happened. Cinder doesn't exist, Roman doesn't exist, yadda yadda yadda. This fucks with RWBY a lot, but like i said, it was unavoidable.**

 **\- In the world of remnant, space travel is possible, they just don't do it that often.**

 **I'll explain more stuff as the series continues, but most of your questions will most likely be answered in the series.**

 **Thank you for reading! See ya next chapter!**


	2. A New Adventure

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The old man's laughing echoed through the halls. "They didn't stand a chance!"

"Alright Sarge, calm down. We're not out of this yet," Agent Washington said.

"But didya see me? I was all like, 'pew pewpew busscchhhhheh hehheh"

"From what I remember,"Grif interrupted, "you covered me while I blew up shit and Tucker did most of the work. Where is he and Church anyways?"

"They were taken," Carolina replied, stepping into the group.

"By who?" Donut asked.

"I don't know. Some kind of robot or something. They disappeared into that teleporter but it was built one way. We can't step into it."

"We need to find Church and Tucker," Caboose said.

"Yes Caboose, we know that," Wash said. "Do we have anything that we can track them with?"

"When I shot one of the soldiers, I took off one of his legs. Lets see if there's anything we can find there," Carolina said.

"Do we have to?"Grif complained. "I haven't eating anything since breakfast and fighting a war really works up an appetite."

"Can it Grif. This is a certified search and rescue mission, we can't turn it down," Sarge scolded.

Grif sighed. "You're right."

"We must search the ends of the Galaxy! Explore every planet! Search through every cave and every hole!"

"Yeah!" Donut said. "Every holes a goal!"

"We will leave no rock unturned," Sarge continued. "Our men are missing and we will find them! We will find... Uh... Who are we lookin' for again?"

"Tucker and Church." Washington replied

Sarge pouted. "Those durn blues. You fight a war for them and now ya gotta rescue em," Sarge grumbled.

"Give me the leg," Simmons said. "I'll see if there's a manufacturer's label, or something I can find."

Carolina picked up the dismembered robotic leg and handed it to Simmons. He flipped it over and found what he was looking for immediately, as the writing on the back side of the leg was very clear.

 _Property of the Atlesian Army._

 _"grrrrrRRRAAHHHH!"_

Tucker threw the helmet as far as he could. He watched it fall to the grass, and then sank his head down.

He sat outside beacon academy's entrance on a bench and took in his surroundings. A large clock on a tower almost impossibly large surrounded by trees and hills.

He was alone. It wasn't like when he first landed on Chorus with the reds and Wash and Caboose. He hated those guys, sure, but they at least made him sane. And he was honored to fight alongside them. But now he was by himself,trapped in a suit that wasn't his on a planet he didn't know left with only a stupid message by his stupid leader.

As much as Tucker hated to say it, Church was one of his greatest friends. He felt proud fighting with him, and he knew Church felt it too.

But it was over. Church, or Epsilon or whatever was dead. And he wasn't coming back this time.

A sudden sound woke Tucker up from his state. There was those teenagers again, walking towards him. What did they want?

They all stood around him, curious. Tucker felt like he was the attraction in a museum.

"YES! I KNOW I'M A WEIRD FUCKING ALIEN! CAN YOU GO AWAY!" He shouted.

"Were you close to him?" The short one with black-red hair asked.

Tucker was taken aback. "What?"

"That voice... You seemed upset by it. Who was it and were you close?"

Tucker sighed. He relaxed his hands, unballing his fists.

"He was a fucking asshole."

"I researched this 'Atlas', and it seems to be a military based on the planet Remnant," Simmons said.

"Remnant?"Grif asked. "What the fuck is Remnant?"

"It's an infamous planet," Carolina said, walking towards Simmons. Only one battle took place there near the start of the war, about 80 years ago, and the soldiers... disappeared.People say that the people who live there have mysterious powers."

"Why was there a battle there? This planet is full of humans! Wasn't the great war between humans and aliens?" Simmons asked.

"Don't let our military tell you what happened," Wash said. "They like to pretend that it was the big bad aliens who did everything. But it wasn't. Us humans invaded neutral party planets and tried to take them. Remnant was one of them. They managed to survive."

"So, I guess we're heading there now, huh?" Simmons said.

"Affirmative. We'll take the first pelican out."

"But what about my new friends?" Caboose questioned. "We'll leave, and they'll say 'hey, where is my bestest friend Caboose' and come looking for us and not find us and then they'll get all sad!"

Wash sighed. "Caboose, we're going to find Church. You want to see him, right?

"Yes, but I don't want to leave my new friends behind! Like Church did, when we first got here!"

"We'll find him, Caboose, and then we'll come back here, ok? No one is leaving anyone behind."

General Ironwood steadied his tie and clicked the button leading to the basement oft he Academy. He sighed, steeling himself for the conversation that was about to happen.

The elevator dinged, and he walked out of it, continuing down the impossibly long hallway, before coming across his destination: A bright machine and a desk, with a man behind it.

He was half covered by shadow, but he could feel his stare burn into him.

"Your... machines grabbed the wrong one."

"I know that."

"They also went to the wrong teleporter."

"Damn it, I know. They'll come looking for us, and if they're half as capable as you say they are..."

"Well, I never said that any of them were capable. Only two of those idiots are of any use to us, and you failed grabbing the one we needed!"

"I am fully aware of this," Ironwood said, gritting his teeth.

"Still, I can't say that this isn't something we can use. I am an optimist, after all."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, if they are coming, then it looks like Ihave an opportunity to, well, let's just say tie up loose ends.

"What are you-"

"Now, Mr Ironwood, you know what our mission is. And trust me, dealing with these idiots will help us greatly."

Ironwood sighed. "I understand. I have other matters to attend to."

"Not yet. Our, subject, has produced another specimen. You might want to take a look."

Ironwood stood up and walked over to the machine. Part of it had a glass window that he could look into, and he peered to the sight below him.

There, with a pistol in its hand, stood a little green soldier.

 **Hey everyone, thanks for tuning into another entry of Red Vs Blue; Consequences! I don't have anything to say, but I appreciate you reading and look forward to the next chapter! Like, follow, and comment please, I value and read all comments! Thank you!**

 **-hentaihunter**


	3. Coming and Going

Team RWBY were initially cautious of the mysterious blue soldier, but by the end of the day, they welcomed him into Beacon, and invited him into their dorm room.

They learned that his name was Tucker, and he had just got done fighting a war. He said that he was from group of "simulation troopers" that brought down "Project Freelancer," whatever that was.

"So Tucker, where are you from?" Yang asked, noting that he wasn't staring her directly in the eyes as he spoke.

"That's kind of a hard question," Tucker said, his eyes never leaving her chest region. "I was stationed on a wasteland called Blood Gulch for a while. We fought an evil computer program, before learning that it was all just a bunch of bullshit."

"Do you have any cool weapons?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Typical," Weiss said, her nose in the air. "You just meet him and already you're talking about weapons."

"Weapons?" Tucker asked.

Ruby brought out her scythe. "Like this?"

"HOLY FUCKING JESUS!" Tucker yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"

"It's a scythe and a customizable sniper rifle."

"Ok, that is fucking metal. But all I really have is this sword."

Tucker brought out his sword, and everyone gasped.

Ruby circled back and forth around it, spitting questions one after the other.

"What's it powered by? Does it do anything? Is it also a gun?"

"Ruby, I think you need to slow down. You're gonna overwhelm him!" Yang chuckled.

"It doesn't turn into anything, and it isn't a gun. And it's powered only by my kick ass-ness!" Tucker said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Which is to say it's pure energy. It's some sort of key or something. Dumb alien shit."

Everyone stared harder.

"Alien...?" Blake asked.

"Yeah. It's some sort of weird alien prophecy that turned out to be fabricated so they could knock me up and impregnate me."

At this point team RWBY's stares could penetrate a wall.

..."What?" Yang asked.

"Yeah. Weird."

"You had... A child?" Weiss asked.

"A kid? Yeah I had a kid. Junior's fucking awesome," Tucker said, pulling out a picture. "Here he is with his 5th grade basketball team."

"I have... So many questions..." Blake said.

How did you even... How does..." Weiss sputtered.

"What are you guys talking about," Ruby asked.

Everyone realized that maybe they needed to shut up. A bell cut off their thoughts.

"Hey, there's the dinner bell," Yang said. "Come on, I've got some people for you to meet!"

"Come on men, let's load out," Sarge yelled.

"Ok," Donut said.

Everyone paused and looked at him

"What's the matter?"

Simmons shuffled his feet. "Well, you see, this pelican only has room for 6 people.

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you kinda make 7.

"So what's the issue?"

Sarge aimed his shotgun and shot him in the face.

"SARGE, WHAT THE FUCK?" Wash yelled. Carolina yelped, Doc screamed and Simmons flinched viciously.

Everyone stared at him, demanding answers.

"What? Everyone knows Donut is immortal. It's like he's God or something."

"You know, he's not wrong."

Donut groaned and blood gushed from his face.

"He's just gonna disappear, we'll forget about him, and he'll return in a few seasons."

"I would call you a psychopath, but you're actually right," Wash said.

"I also think that he would be too hard to write in the world that we are going to and also feel boring since we already have a sexual comedy type character in that environment!"

"What?" Simmons said.

"Just a thought."

"This is getting very meta very fast."

"Son, that fella died, like, a while ago."

"Oh shit, I just realized that we still have seven people," Grif said.

Everyone looked at Doc.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Doc said. Or once. I'm going."

He turned around and walked away.

"So I guess that settles it. We're ready," Carolina said.

"To Atlas we go!" Sarge yelled.

"Yeah! Let's find Church!" Caboose yelled.

"And Tucker," Grif said.

"Do we really have to?" Caboose asked.


End file.
